


first position

by girlsonthetv



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Light Sadism, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Very Light Dom/Sub elements, ballerina au, haru just likes marking up ann, waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: the show concludes, the curtains fall, and Ann and Haru disappear to the dressing rooms.





	first position

The applause reminds Ann of rain falling on her roof, and it soothes her just the same. The applause tells her she did a good job. Even if her teacher is disappointed with her form during some of her spins, the applause tells her the months of sore muscles and bruised feet weren't for nothing. She allows herself to relax the tiniest bit, and she sees Haru sneak a glance at her from where she stands next to her. Being the two stars of the show, it gives them a good excuse to hold hands as they bow, once, twice for the audience and soak in the applause for a little while longer before the curtain lowers.

Ann allows herself to let out a huge sigh as the cast of Giselle disperses, with the exception of Haru, who stays close by her side and pants a little. Like a poodle, Ann thinks with a tired smile. Complete with a fluffy head. Suddenly Haru's breathy voice and warm breath are in her ear and Ann feels a shiver down her spine at her girlfriend's words.

"You did so good, and you nailed that leap. I think you deserve your reward." 

Ann swallowed hard. "Not here?" She whispered. "Not in public - "

"I have a private dressing room. Benefits of my dad owning this place." Haru murmured sweetly. "But we can wait until we get home if that's what you want." She said seriously. 

Ann swallowed hard. She really, really didn't want to wait for the reward Haru had planned if she nailed her performance. She could already feel herself getting aroused. "It's really private? No noise will get through?" 

"None at all. I know it might be hard for you to stay quiet once we get started." Haru gently kissed Ann's ear and she squirmed.

"You're just as bad as me in the heat of it. But, yeah...let's go." Ann whispered eagerly.

Haru didn't respond, just tugged Ann across the stage, both of them weaving through the crowd easily, then headed down a hallway and down another short hallway to a door marked Okumura. Haru quickly opened the door and they both tumbled in, Ann falling to the floor. Haru locked the door before sinking down next to her.

They immediately came together like puzzle pieces and began to kiss, deepening it almost immediately, both of them running off of leftover adrenaline. Their hands moved to one another's chests, hips, shoving off one another's tutus, caressing each others' bodies that they had painstakingly broken down and rebuilt both fragile and strong, beautiful and graceful paradoxes. Ann gave Haru's breast a squeeze and the older girl moaned softly. 

"You did good too." Ann gasped. "Your dancing was amazing. You work so hard to prove, to prove you aren't just here because of your d-dad." She stuttered as Haru pressed kisses down her neck and roughly stripped off her leotard, leaving her in naught but a lacy bra and tights. 

"Thank you, Ann." Haru said sincerely. "Ooh, look at this!" Haru cupped Ann's lace-clad breasts delightedly. "You planned this, didn't you?" 

Ann smirked. "I don't expect to bomb my performances. Now you strip, this isn't fair." Ann play-wrestled Haru's arms on either side of her head and gently took off her soft, silky leotard, most likely custom-made and not bought in bulk on Amazon like the others girls'. Haru's father liked to invest in her. She gently placed it aside - she didn't want to mess it up. Haru giggled fondly. 

"You're surrounded with nice things, it tickles you to see other people treat them special." Ann kissed Haru like she was sucking on an ice cream pop. "It's cute." 

Haru gestured for them both to sit up, and once Ann did she deftly unclipped her bra and gently placed it aside before squeezing her tits. As she played with Ann's nipples, Ann's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open. Haru giggled like this was the funniest thing on Earth. "Your chest is amazing, Ann." Ann's nipples grew hard under Haru's ministrations, and she moaned eagerly. "Impatient." Haru muttered. Ann whined.

Haru drew Ann close to her and sucked bruises into her neck, wet red that faded to purple, occasionally biting hard enough to almost - but not quite - break the younger girl's skin, making her jump and whimper. Haru loved this, biting and bruising, making Ann's thighs and neck and stomach bloom in purple and blue. She squeezed Ann's ass a little too harsh to be playful, and Ann groaned. Maybe she was a bit of a sadist. Ann enjoyed it.

Haru sucked on each of Ann's nipples, playing with the little nubs with her teeth, and Ann panted "Get on with it, Haru - you're so mean." 

"You're right, baby, it's about time." Haru gave Ann one last wet kiss before gently pushing her on her back. She tugged off Ann's tights and gently stroked her finger through Ann's wetness before beginning with the very important work of covering Ann's sensitive inner thighs with bruises. Ann's moans only increased in frequency and volume with her lover so close to where she wanted, needed her touch. Haru loved to bite her here, and give her harsh squeezes so the flesh was red and complemented the purple. Once Haru was satisfied, Ann could barely do anything but tremble, face flushed a brilliant red that matched her thighs.

"Alright, enough teasing." Haru was more than ready as well, Ann had been with her long enough to notice all her little tells - rubbing her own thighs, pink cheeks that blended in with her favorite blush, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Have you ever heard of scissoring?" 

"Y-you mean the porn thing?" Ann said, giggling. "Is that my reward? You wanna try that?" 

"It's supposed to be impossible, but presumably most of the people saying that haven't been training in ballet for nearly their whole lives." Haru almost purred. 

"True." Ann said softly. "C'mon, then." She spread her legs as wide as a ballerina of her experience could, exposing her flower. Haru flushed an even deeper pink at the sight. She stripped off her own tights and tried to figure out the logistics of this. Both of them were plenty wet. It would be easier if she were tilted slightly to the side...

She hooked her right leg over Ann's and slotted their hips together and let out an appreciative gasp at the feeling of soft, warm slickness pressing against hers. Ann made an appreciative noise upon seeing Haru's wet folds that morphed into a moan as Haru tentatively rolled her hips. Haru's eyes fluttered shut, and she sighed pleasurably. Haru cut a sideways glance at Ann, whose mouth had fallen open from pleasure. "Sorry I can't really look at you, but this is nice, right?" 

"It's fucking great, Haru." Ann breathed. "Move, please." 

Haru obliged, rolling her hips over and over, dancing for an audience of one. She let her head fall back and let her breathy whines mix with Ann's deeper sounds, a frantic symphony of flutes and violins fitting for a ballet such as this. Haru had never thanked her years of training more as their clits rubbed together just so and they both cried out. Haru braced her hands against Ann's hips, fingers digging in, and Ann wrapped her hands around Haru's neck, smiling up at her and making her heart swell with delight. She loved Ann so much. "I love you, baby."

"Love, love you too, oh God." Ann sighed blissfully. "I wanna kiss you, lemme kiss you."

Haru briefly ceased her movements and let Ann tug her down into a sweet kiss. Both of them still had their makeup on, and Ann's lipstick smudged onto Haru's mouth a bit. Ann giggled. "Hey, what if I put my fingers here - " Ann lowered her fingers down to their clits, and Haru rolled her hips again, and they both gasped. The extra stimulation to their clits just made everything that much better, adding to the delicious friction that was why people attempted scissoring in the first place. 

They both thought about how intimate this position was, how close to each other they were literally and figuratively. With other means of getting each other off, there was always at least one thing between them - fingers, a toy. While Ann's fingers were there, the main event was pure body against body, desperate and lovely, and it felt so good. 

"Haru, Haru - " Ann panted. "I'm close." 

"Me t-too." Haru gasped. Ann began to buck her hips up as well, both of them chasing their peak, realizing it was only a matter of time before their parents came looking for them. Haru leaned down, still grinding, and desperately kissed Ann's lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. The younger girl came soon after with a cry that was swallowed by Haru's mouth, and Haru came soon after with a whimpering moan. 

Haru more-or-less fell off of Ann, and lay next to her, breathing hard, for a minute before she turned and said "As much as I would love to cuddle a little, we really need to get ready to go."

"Yeah." Ann agreed, and the two got up and began to rush around wiping off makeup and changing into street clothes, and finding Ann's street clothes, and finding their parents. The fathers discussed the finer points of their daughters' individual performances, both trying to subtly one-up the other, and the girls smiled like they hadn't just had sex in the dressing room Haru's father had paid quite a bit to get for her.

/

Ann's parents had denied a sleepover, citing a photoshoot Ann had the next day, but as Ann was getting ready for bed, her phone pinged with a text from Haru. 

~*Haru*~: tonight was great but I think I prefer doing it in bed  
Me: yeah lmao me too  
~*Haru*~: it was good in the moment though  
~*Haru*~: sweet dreams baby!

Followed by a string of heart emojis. Ann sighed, smiling despite how bone-tired she was, as she climbed into bed, plugged her phone in and turned the lights out. Just before she fell asleep, she texted back:

Me: you too, babe :D

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy the fruits of my lesbianism, i wrote this so i could have both plausible scissoring and an excuse to title it first position after kehlani's song adsgrsfhd


End file.
